


Some very good chocolate

by QwillReign



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The candymakers- Wendy Mass
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:15:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23580706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QwillReign/pseuds/QwillReign
Summary: Percy stumbles upon an unexpected situation
Kudos: 6





	Some very good chocolate

Percy Jackson was trying to catch a ride back home after defeating yet another hydra, when he absentmindedly bumped into Logan Sweet. 

“Sorry”, Percy said with a tired smile. 

“It's all right” said Logan, “I wasn't looking where I was going.”

I”m Percy

“Logan.”

The two sat down and started to talk. “Would you like some chocolate?” Logan asked.

“Why not,” said Percy, “ It smells delicious.” Percy ate and noticed immediately that he didn't feel so tired, and that his wounds from the fight did not hurt as much as before. But all he said was, “ That chocolate is really good!!” It was weird, if felt a little like ambrosia’s effect. Of course, Logan could not know that he had been hurt by a hydra and Percy did not want him to either.

“I’m glad you like it, I made it myself. I tempered it and mixed it and everything!” Logan told him. 

“Did you add anything special?? It has some quality that I can't quite put my finger on.”

“Oh yeah, it has some magic beans in it.” Logan said nonchalantly.

“WHAT?!!”

“So, where are you from?”says Logan?

“New York city. But what did you say is in the chocolate?!!

Oh just some magic beans, sugar, and milk. Nothing special. Soooo…… I saw you fighting that hydra. Do you want some more chocolate, it'll heal your wounds. Of course you could also have some ambrosia, but the chocolate will do the same thing.”

“WHAT?!!!!”

“Yeah… my mom is a demigod.”  
“What’s her godly parent?”

“Poseidon.”Logan says with a small smile. “She says that for some reason the factory shields us from the monsters.”

O.K. two things, one, Poseidon's MY dad and two, CAN I SEE YOUR CANDY FACTORY????” Percy says in a rush.

“Sure, come over any time. Just say you're my friend. They'll let you straight in. Plus... did you know that descendants of Poseidon can control melty chocolate?!”

“Ok... that’s weird.”

“Yeah it is.”

“So do you want to come to camp halfblood and train in the summer?”

That sounds fun, but I have plans this summer that I can't change. Maybe I can visit another time. 

“Ok”

“What bus are you taking?” Logan asked.

“Number 35. I need to get back to school before anyone notices I am gone. Otherwise I will get kicked out again.” Percy explains exasperatedly.

“I’m taking 50.” Logan says. “I'm visiting my aunt.”

“Nice.” 

“Oh! Here's the bus , By.”

“See ya”

“Come and visit anytime!”

“I will.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! This something I found in my computer from a few years ago- feel free to point out my mistakes and let me know what you think!


End file.
